Video conferencing implements telecommunication technologies to allow two or more locations to communicate by simultaneous two-way video and audio transmissions. With the introduction of relatively low cost, high capacity broadband telecommunication services, coupled with powerful computing processors and video compression techniques, video conferencing has become a popular method of communication between people at different locations. In addition to the audio and video transmission of meeting activities, video conferencing technologies may be used to share documents and other types of content that may include both audio and video streams.